The story of an almost-marriage
by Yukicchi-chan
Summary: Lucy's dad promised her hand to the son of a rich company. He's name is Ichigo, he was Lucy's childhood friend and he's finally coming to get her, but something is a bit off, Natsu has been a bit more pissed than normally.What will happened when he finally comes to get her? A NaLu story, it's a bit lemon but I really wanted to make Natsu looked jealous, hope you like it : 3
1. Strawberry and Jealously

**Sooo.. this is my first fanfiction and I really enjoyed writing. I hope you enjoy your reading as much as I enjoyed my writing!**

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail: Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was eating her cake, Mira-chan was talking to Lisanna, Cana was drinking and everything looked like a party, even Laxus was there.

I was at the corner talking to Levi about my book, when suddenly I hear someone calling me out.

"Luuucy!"said the voice again, whoever was calling me couldn't wait even five seconds. Jeez.

Before I could turn I felt someone hugging me from behind.

"Lucy! I missed you so much!" The voice behind me said. At this point I was able to turn, hugging me was a tall guy, he's hair was blue, as dark as Gray's, but his eyes were a really light shade of blue.

"Lu-chan, who's this guy?" Levi asked me and for my surprise Gray, Erza and Natsu were behind her, but Natsu looked a bit mad… why? Did I do something to him? I don't think so…

"I don't really know. Wait! Hey let me go!" I pushed his arms. He looked somehow familiar…

He let me go, but when I turned to talk to him he was kneeling on the floor with his arm covering his eyes screaming.

"Lucy's mean! So mean! She doesn't even remember me!"

Looking at him like this…hmmm…his voice was kind of familiar…

" Ichigo?! Is that you!?"

"Yay! Lucy remembers me!" He ran to my arms and hugged me.

"Oh my God! Ichigo I can't believe you've grown up so much! You, my little crybaby friend!"

"You've grown quite a lot too!" He stood up in front of me and said proudly "And I'm no longer a crybaby! I even learned magic, but I'm not really good at it…"

"But you've been crying just know 'cause Lucy couldn't remember you…" Natsu whispered in a sassy way, was he blushing? Maybe it was only my imagination… I ignored him, after all I doubt anyone else heard it.

"Guys this is Ichigo, he's my childhood friend." Now turning to him I asked "But Ichigo what are you doing here?"

Suddenly he got down to his knees and raised a little box. When I was about to ask him what was inside it he opened it and to my surprise there was a ring with a delicate lovely diamond on top of it.

"Lucy, will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" I don't know who screamed first, me or Natsu, but despite Natsu's density he looked pretty shocked.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but could you explain what you meant?"

"Well, I'm asking to marry you" He said with simplicity.

"I understood that part, but why are asking me to marry you?"

"Well, you were always gonna marry me. You dad kept it a secret, but he made a deal with my family in which we would get married. Your father was supposed to call us, but he never did. So I did some research and found out he was dead so I thought about coming here and asking you in person"

"I'm a bit confused, but did your family even let you be here? After all, back then everything was for the money our companies would make together…"He looked a bit hurt, but answered

"No, they didn't. But that's not the point. They are gonna agree if you agree, so will you accept?"

"What made you thing that I would accept?" I was a bit angry, why on earth would a guy that I haven't seen for years travel kilometers hidden from his parents just to ask me out and think I would randomly accept? Did he thing I would do it for the money? Unbelievable. He better have a good reason.

"Well, asked to marry me on our childhood and you said yes without even thinking twice…"

"We were five!"

"But… Are you really not marrying me?" he said. That calmed me down a bit. He came here out of innocence, in the family he lived there was a lot of pressure, maybe he just wanted to relax a bit.

"I'm not gonna marry you Ichigo." I said calmly with a smile " But do you want to you can take some vacations here in town?" I asked trying to make him forget about how mean I was to him.

"Yes, maybe. It would be good to relax a bit and maybe while I'm here I could gain your heart." His eyes shined with new hope.

"I don't think so. Are you in hotel or something? Do you want me to take you there?"

"Not really… I wasn't expecting to stay. I could arrange some money, but only tomorrow since I have to phone my parents and they are traveling…"

"I guess there is no way than, you can sleep in my apartment, but only this time"

"Yay!" He said in a cheerful way. He was beginning to look like him old self again, I might have been a bit to harsh with him…

"But it's really small and there's nothing special about it so don't get disappointed!"

"I would never! I'm sure your home is just as lovely as you and that's more than enough."

I blushed and turned to tell everyone I was leaving, but they weren't there. Guess they lost interest, the only one I saw was Natsu in a table looking pissed. In the other side all the girls formed a little group as if they were talking about something extremely important, to my surprise Gray was there too.

"Natsu! Tell everyone I'm leaving!" I took Ichigo's hand and left the guild. I'm pretty sure he heard me, with his ability t listen he could have listened all my conversation from where he was… Not that he would bother doing it.

I only wish he'd notice me.

**This the end of the first chapter I hope you liked it... I'll probably be writing the second chapter pretty soon.. Any Reviews? Please?**


	2. Under a tree

**I tried to do it as cute as I could and I changed the person ****describing it, hope i didn't change to much from the original characters...**

Natsu's POV

Shit. I was really pissed. I mean, I've been trying to be brave enough to ask Lucy out for a while now, but _he _had to appear today! He had to appear in the same damn day I was going to ask her out! And to make things worse he wanted to marry her _and _he was passing the night in her house!

Oh my Gods! Why didn't I stop her! I should have stopped her. Even if he was passing the night at her house she could've left a bit later so they would have less time to do _things_.

No. No. No. I can't believe I'm thinking about this kind of _things_! Lucy would never do it! But he could force her… Just the thought made me sick. She might be a strong mage, but she was still a woman.

Ah! I have to stop thinking about such things! I needed to take action! I needed to do something!

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you listening to me?" I was so busy worrying about my inexistent love life to hear Gray calling me.

"Oh sorry Gray, what did you say?"

"I was just telling you if we should leave Lucy sleep with a stranger and…" At this point I was no longer listening I needed to do something.

"Sorry, Gray, I need to do something."

"What?"

"Bye!"

And I was already outside the guild, but not before noticing a few female mages staring at me…

I was at Lucy's window before I could notice

"Lucy!" I said.

"Natsu?" She looked a bit red, was she blushing? Her clothes were a bit messed up, she might just have changed… Why didn't I arrive a bit earlier? Baka! I shouldn't think about it!

But if she was changing… then… WHERE'S ICHIGO?

"Lucy, where's Ichigo?" I asked, I hope I didn't sound mad…

"He just went to take a bath…" Ok. Ok.

Now is my chance! I needed to ask her out now, while baka Ichigo was on the shower!

"Sooo… Lucy, I need to show you something. Come with me!"

"Now?! But… ok, I'll just warn Ichigo…" She said pretty blushed by now, but I could tell that I was probably even more red than her… She walked until the bathroom door and said "Ichigo, I'm leaving, but I'll be back soon enough! If you feel tired you can just fall asleep, ok? Don't wait me up!"

"What?" he answered.

But before she could repeat I grabbed her hand and jumped out of the window.

It was almost dark outside and I could hear Lucy's scream fading into the night. Before she had time to complain we were at the floor, holding hands while I pulled her with me.

It might sound silly, but I wanted to hold hands and I don't think I'd be brave enough to do it if we were walking.

To my surprise Lucy didn't complain. About either. It's as if she liked staying like this as much as I did.

I stood a minute staring at our hand and when I looked um we were already at the forest. I stooped in front of a tree, Lucy put her hands on her knees and breathed loud, but even than she didn't complain.

"Why are we here?" She asked. breathless.

"It's a surprise, but we need to climb the tree before it's dark."

"Ok." She said as if she understood I wasn't gonna tell her anything.

I climbed first and helped her up. I sat in the branch with my legs were hanging and she with her back to me. I was a bit disappointed, but than she laid down on my shoulder and open her legs and left them hanging just like mine.

The tree "leaves" fell around us as if they were hiding us from the world. Well they weren't leaves, they were like thin long green hopes getting out from the tree's body, in these hopes there ere little flowers. It'd be a perfect first date.

"But why are we here, Na…"Before she could finish her sentence they started shining.

All the little flowers were shining, it was beautiful, almost as beautiful as my company.

"That's gorgeous, Natsu"

"Yes, sure it is" I answered but the only thing I was looking for was her face, it was beautiful. I changed my mind, she was far more beautiful than anything I've ever saw or anything I'll ever see.

I looked up to the tree and it's beautiful flowers, it seemed like only a few seconds, but when I looked at Lucy she was asleep. She seemed so vulnerable, and suddenly I felt happy, so happy that she'd show her weaknesses to me. She trusted me so much, more than I could ever hope she would.

I stupid smile appeared on my face.

Could this get any better?

**I was really happy about the reviews last time! Please keep sending reviews to me! Onnegai! ^_^**


	3. A sleepover

**This was really fun writing this and I tried to make it a bit longer since all my other chapters are so short... I don't think it isn't much bigger, but I hope it is an ****improvement! **

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed is that I wasn't in my bed. Or in my room. Or my apartment.

_Where the heck am I?_

As I turned to get up I saw Natsu sleeping on a couch… He sure was cute while asleep…and than I noticed_. Oh my gods! I was sleeping at Natsu's house!_ I freaked out.

_Ok. Breath. Breath._ I told my self. I must have fallen asleep on our "date" yesterday… By the way, what was that? He suddenly appeared in my apartment, made me follow him and than sat with me in the branch of the most romantic tree I ever saw until I feel asleep!

Not that I minded.

I know Natsu's pretty dense and people normally tell me I'm kinda dense too, but I don't think I am as dense as Natsu… I would have noticed if he was making a move… right?

_Oh my Gods! I'm so confused!_ I need advice. I definitely need advice. I'm going to do a sleepover tonight, there isn't any other way around. But I'm gonna need to buy cake to Erza since I don't have any at my apartme…

MY APARTMENT! How could I forget?! Ichigo is sleeping there tonight! I gotta go!

In two second I was sitting on the bed shaking Natsu.

"_Natsu_. Natsu. Wake up. I'm sorry I feel asleep on you yesterday…"I said blushing.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, it's me." I answered "Thanks for carrying me, anyway, but I forgot that Ichigo was sleeping in my house. I need to leave, he must be worried by now… See you at the guild. Bye!"

And I left. Before he could even answer.

I ran the whole way home and when I got there I was pretty tired.

I walked in silently, hoping I wouldn't wake him up, but at the minute I stepped in my room I heard I groan, something that sounded like my name…

"Lucy, is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I arrived late…" He sure was half asleep.

"Late? You spent the night out… Where were you? I was worried."

"I went out, but I fell asleep so I got carried to friend's house…" I didn't bother telling him it was Natsu's house, he would thing that _something_ happened, _something_ that definitely didn't happened.

"I'm just going to take a shower while you get ready." I said

"Sure"

When I went out of the shower Ichigo looked pretty normal. He was with his normal clothes on and was as smiley and as cheerful as always.

"Lucy, I used a lacrima to talk to my parents and they've already sent some money to my account and I must be leaving to the hotel now, they sent a chariot to get me…"

"Ok. It good was seeing you." Just after I finished speaking I heard the sound of horses outside.

"What a perfect timing! But don't think you'll be free from me already! I'll pass some days here in Magnolia in order to talk to you properly, since we barely had time yesterday… And I've marked a date for us! I'm sending you a lacrima-message so stay near your lacrima!"

Before I could answer he left saying "Itekimas!"

"Iterashai" I mumbled alone and a bit confused.

Despite what I told Natsu I didn't have any time to pass by the guild, I was to busy buying things for the sleepover. I lacrima-messaged Mira, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Levi, Cana, Evergreen and Lisanna, all of them were coming, but Lisanna and Evergreen who just left to a mission together with Elfman. I bought strawberry and Chantilly cake (Erza's favorite) and I cleaned my house up, but in the end I couldn't help myself I bought this cute new PJs…

I did everything with Plue's help and when I was done I was so tired that I slept until the sleepover time.

When I woke up I just had time to put my new PJs on. They were I short full of cute chibi animal faces and a plain shirt with a big chibi lion face in the middle of it. I tied my hair up and heard someone knock on the door.

When I opened the door everyone was there and they all came in at once.

After we were all sitting I said

"Guys, I really need to tell you something that happened to me yesterday."

"Ok. Start talking." _Jeez. These girls really loved some gossiping, _I said ignoring the fact that I did too, _they're probably only listening to me so carefully because I warned in the afternoon that it was a romantic issue._

I told them everything.

"Awww" said Mira "I knew you guys would end up together, you were made for each other!"

"Mira-chan we are not even together yet." I said blushing.

"Yet." Was he only thing Cana answered.

"Finally! I'm so happy! Your relationship is just like in my books! One day you're blushing over his name and in the other one you are married!" Levi said while daydreaming.

"No, no, Levy. You are just daydreaming too much. And is too soon to think about marriage, it's probably never gonna happen anyway." _Even though I want, _but it was better leaving this part to myself.

"Juvia thinks is good for you to find a boyfriend. After all Gray-sama is mine."

I couldn't help but smile at my friend's silliness.

"But you know, Lu-chan, Natsu was pretty cute letting you sleep _alone_ in his bed and everything…"

"Shut up, Levy!" I said blushing hard. "And by the way how are things going with Gajeel?"

This comment made her blush, hard and it also started I whole new conversation.

We talked until 2am, only than we feel asleep; each one dreaming about their respective prince.

**Hope you liked it ****;3**


	4. Drunk

**It was my first time writing this way I hope you like it.**

Lucy woke up with the sun on her face. Her head hurt a bit, she drank a bit last night, but she didn't regret it yet.

Well, not until she got distracted with her dizziness and forgot her friends were in her apartment. She tripped over Juvia and fell on where the girls where sleeping, she somehow managed to wake everyone up at once.

_At least, it was effective. _She thought.

Some reacted better than others and after a while everyone had left to her respective houses.

After she cleaned everything up and took a shower, Lucy left to her guild with her normal mini skirts and a top.

Once she got there she looked around looking for a certain pink-haired mage, but after she asked Mira she found out he went on a short mission and would e back at night.

Not having anything to do and a bit disappointed about not finding Natsu she sat with Cana, who offered her a drink. She had nothing better to do and, besides, she still wanted to talk to Natsu, so why not?

**Natsu's POV**

It was a bit dark when I was in my way to the guild. Happy went home and I was headed there only to tell everyone I was safe.

I didn't really want to go on a mission, but after Lucy promised to meet with me at the guild and didn't appear I felt a little frustrated and went out.

"Promise" was a strong word for it actually, she simply told me that she'd see me at the guild while I was half asleep and went out in hurry to met Ichigo. _Hmph._

_Ichigo. _He thought a bit pissed only by the mention of his "love rival", as Juvia always said.

But it's fine, 'cause in the end he took Lucy to what he thought was a nice date, well, nice until she run off and didn't meet him when she said she would.

At least, she didn't get to sleep with that guy.

The thought pleased and he was smiling as I walked in the guild.

In the moment the doors closed behind me I fell, my ass on the floor with the impact of someone hugging me.

As I looked up and found out the person on me was no one, but Lucy. In the same second I blushed. She looked up and said

" Awww! How cute! Natsu is blushing!" Fuck. She was drunk.

"Natsu" Mira called me out "Thanks god you arrived. I've been worried about Lucy for a while now. I know you just got here from a mission, but would you mind taking her home? It's fine, if you don't I can call -"

"No, is fine. I can take her home." I said before she could finish the sentence since I was pretty sure the name she'd say would a man's name and he wasn't willing to let Lucy in this state alone with anyone but him.

"So I'll het going. C'amon, Lucy" Once they were outside Lucy said

" Natsuuu, I don't wanna walk. Carry me."

"Lucy, you're already big enough to walk with your own legs-"

"No." She said sitting on the floor "I'm not moving until you decide to carry me"

"Fine." He said a bit grumpy as he put her on his back.

The walk home was relatively calm and when we got there I put Lucy on the floor.

"So Im leaving make sure you get some sleep and drink coffee in the morning for your hang over-"

"Noooo! I want you to stay!" She said as she threw her self on him, her lips meeting his.

That was the last drop. I lost control. She had been teasing me the whole night, no way I was gonna let this one slip away too.

In seconds Lucy was on the wall her legs on my hips, moaning loudly.

**Lucy's POV**

That was delicious. Natsu was indeed a great kisser and I moaned louder knowing he could feel how wet I was. I was rubbing my body on his hard dick.

I took his shirt off as I put my hands in all the places I was dying to touch. He was so strong and so hot I couldn't help myself.

_Why didn't I do this earlier? _Was the only the only thing I could think.

Suddenly my clothes felt extremely annoying in my body and I threw my shirt on the floor.

His lips started going down to my neck and I felt his tongue lick me.

"Natsu" I said pressing my fingernails on his shoulder without noticing.

_Ughh. Annoying skirt. _I said as I ripped my skirt on half and threw her somewhere near my shirt. That still didn't make me happy enough and I took Natsu's pants out, managing to somehow let them in one piece.

I put my hands inside his underwear letting them play a bit with what was my new favorite toy.

This time I heard him moaning and it felt so good. I did again and again only to listen to him calling my name.

I bit his ear and whispered "I'm not gonna stop teasing you until you scream my name"

"Lucy" he said, but that wasn't enough. At some point my feet were on the floor and I took his underwear. Suddenly, he was the one at the wall.

I kissed, licked and even bit him a bit as I trailed his body with my mouth. As I got on my knees I could feel him look and at me with a mix of nervousness, excitement and lust. I licked his thighs until he said "Enough teasing. Please, Lucy"

Satisfied with him I embraced his whole length with my mouth and sucked it hard. He screamed my name and suddenly my deal wasn't good enough, I'd keep going as long as I wanted. I licked and sucked it again and before I noticed he was blushed and screaming my name as his semen went straight into my mouth. I licked my lips as I stood up a bit breathless. When I looked into Natsu's eyes this time I could find nothing but lust.

In a minute he threw me in my bed, me laying underneath him. In less than a few seconds I could no longer tell where my panties or my bra were.

Suddenly his lips where on my boobs, sucking, licking and biting and there was nothing I could do but moan and scream his name.

After a while he changed to the other boob giving the same treatment to him.

"Quit teasing and start fucking me. Hard." Before I could notice his penetrated me. I felt a bit of pain since it was my first time and everything, but the pain swiftly went away as he started to move his hips. First a bit gently, but really rough a few second later.

I was breathless, my face was flushed and I was about to scream. _Oh my god it feels so good. _I thought knowing what would happen.

And I let it go, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop it or hold it for muchlonger. A few seconds later he did the same, screaming my name as I screamed his.

We were both breathless, but he somehow managed to get it out of me as I laid by his side.

I put my arms around him and thought _What the fuck did I do?_

I guess I was getting sober.

The last thing a thought before falling asleep was _Oops_.

**I didn't mean this to happen, they were only going to make out and things got a out of control and… oops. **

**Reviews are always welcome! ;)**


End file.
